STRING OF FATE
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dawai gitar dipetik. Darah menetes setitik demi setitik. Selesai. Ia yang tak bisa memilih jalan yang lebih mudah hanya bisa menyaksikan gerbang menuju kehancuran terbuka. / "… Aku hanya melihat. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."/ #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #3


Sosok itu menyelinap; diam-diam mengendap.

Setan dalam dirinya tak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Mata menyalang, membakar dendam yang telah berakar. Menyala merah bagaikan mentari di luar sana yang siap menutup hari.

Bisik-bisik di kepala menggema menghilangkan ragu.

Katanya, _Begini yang terbaik. Tak ada ampun._

Tidak ada ampun.

"Dengan ini … selamat tinggal …."

* * *

 **STRING OF FATE**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#3**

 _Prompt_ : **Gitar** ( _from_ **Yovi Yuki** )

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. OOC-ness. Dark theme. Hints of GL. T Semi-M for theme.**_

* * *

Suara kasak-kusuk terdengar dari tiap-tiap klub di Konoha High School. Semenjak bel pulang berbunyi, keributan berpindah dari ruang kelas ke ruang-ruang klub dan lapangan. Guru-guru tak ada yang melarang—kecuali yang menyerukan teriakan-teriakan gila tak menentu atau pertengkaran yang tak perlu. Uzumaki Naruto ada dalam daftar murid yang harus diwaspadai untuk alasan terakhir.

Yamanaka Ino sudah tak heran lagi saat ia melihat Naruto diseret oleh guru pembimbing. Juga, ia tak perlu menaruh perhatian berlebih. Lomba band antarsekolah akan diadakan dua minggu lagi dan dua minggu ini harus ia gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk berlatih.

Teman-teman yang lain sepertinya sudah menunggu di ruang klub musik. Ino terpaksa datang terlambat karena tugas piket yang sudah terjadwalkan dan tak bisa ia hindari. Ia bisa saja beralasan, tapi tidak, kalau ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke lebih lama.

Sepanjang lorong, Ino mati-matian menekan rasa senangnya yang meluap-luap. _Fokus, fokus._

Ino melambatkan langkah dan berdeham. Di depan pintu ruang klub musik, ia bergeming sejenak untuk mendengar sekitaran. Hanya ada suara petikan gitar samar dari dalam.

Sebelum satu pekikan.

Alis Ino terangkat dan ia segera mendorong pintu geser ke kanan. Mata biru kehijauannya kemudian melihat sosok Sunayo Matsuri yang sedang memegangi salah satu jarinya. Maito Tenten dan Haruno Sakura berdiri di depannya—memasang tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Ino langsung bergegas masuk.

Matsuri menoleh. Senyumnya santai terkembang.

"Ino _-nee_ ," ujarnya, "jariku terluka."

"Sepertinya, senar gitarnya sudah agak tidak bagus," ujar Sakura sembari mengangkat gitar akustik milik Matsuri yang sebelumnya disandarkan ke meja di sebelah. "Sedikit berkarat dan tajam."

Mata Ino mendelik. "Punyamu juga, Matsuri?" Kepalanya seketika menoleh ke arah Tenten.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak P3K yang ia ambil dari kabinet di pojok ruangan. "Senar punyamu sudah kuganti," jawabnya sambil menyeringai. "Gitarnya juga sudah kubawakan kok. Tuh."

Ino mendengus. Ia bergerak cepat ke arah Tenten dan merebut kotak P3K dari tangan perempuan berambut cokelat yang sebenarnya merupakan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Ino kemudian bergerak ke sebelah meja Matsuri dan membuka kotak P3K. Seketika ia menggerutu saat melihat plester perekat luka yang tinggal satu-satunya.

Setelah menggumamkan bahwa ia akan membeli satu pak plester perekat luka yang baru, Ino kemudian menutup kotak P3K tersebut. Ia menyerahkan kotaknya pada Sakura yang berdiri di dekatnya dan sang perempuan berambut merah muda pun langsung beranjak mengembalikan kotak P3K-nya ke dalam kabinet.

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan senar gitar Matsuri juga, Ten" ujar Ino lagi. "Kau tidak mau membuat pemain gitar andalan kita menjadi tidak berdaya saat lomba nanti, 'kan?"

Tangan Ino akhirnya menyodorkan plester yang sudah ia bukakan bungkusnya pada Matsuri. Matsuri menerimanya dengan patuh dan segera menempelnya mengelilingi luka. Sesaat, Ino bisa melihat wajah Matsuri yang mengernyit.

"Iya, iya," jawab Tenten sambil memutar bola mata. "Mungkin cara kalian menyimpan gitarnya tidak baik?"

"Kaupikir kami anak yang baru mengenal gitar?" Ino menoleh pada Tenten. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, dulu waktu kami menukar senar di tokomu, apa kau benar-benar memberikan senar baru?"

"Hei! Tokoku tidak sebobrok itu sampai melakukan cara curang begitu!"

Sementara Tenten sedikit merengut karena sedikit tak terima karena dipersalahkan, Sakura malah tertawa kecil. Mata hijaunya bersinar geli, membuat Ino memanyunkan bibir.

"Apa yang lucu, _Dekorin_?"

Sakura menunjuk ke jari Ino. "Kalian benar-benar sahabat dari kecil, ya? Lihat saja, kalian mendapatkan luka di jari yang sama."

Ino yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada langsung menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang baru selesai memasang plester di ujung jari telunjuknya. Tangan Matsuri terangkat ke arah Ino dan ia tertawa-tawa.

Ino menghela napas. "Kau masih bisa main, Matsuri?"

Perempuan itu malah cekikikan. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula, kalau sampai aku tidak bisa bermain gitar dengan benar karena luka semacam ini, ada Ino _-nee_ yang bisa menggantikan bagianku, 'kan?"

"Yah …." Ino kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Mana Hinata?"

Sakura yang sudah bergerak ke arah piano menyahut, "Sedang membeli minum."

"Ya sudah, kita latihan satu lagu yang tak memerlukan biola dulu saja. Ah, Matsuri, pakai gitar punyaku saja dulu." Ino menyorongkan gitar yang sudah ia keluarkan dari _case_ -nya pada Matsuri.

Matsuri mengambilnya dalam diam. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba pintu ruang seni terbuka dan seorang perempuan berambut biru gelap masuk. Wajahnya ceria.

"Maaf lama menunggu," ujarnya lembut. "Hai, Ino _-chan_."

"Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lalu meletakkan kaleng-kaleng minuman di atas meja di sebelah Matsuri duduk. Ia mengambil satu kaleng dan menyerahkannya pada Matsuri.

"Ini pesananmu, Matsuri _-chan_."

Matsuri tak menjawab dan ia hanya menerima kaleng minuman dari Hinata.

"Sakura _-chan_ , ini bagianmu," ujar Hinata sembari membagikan minuman yang tersisa. "Tenten _-chan_ , Ino _-chan_ …."

" _O-oh!_ _Sankyuu_ , Hinata!"

Ino baru saja membuka tutup kaleng minumannya saat suara gitar menggema di ruangan. Semua mata segera beralih pada Matsuri yang sudah memegang gitarnya dengan cara yang aneh—kaku. Beberapa nada mengalun asal dan terburu-buru sebelum gitar tersebut dilempar oleh Matsuri yang sekonyong-konyong berdiri dan memegangi dadanya. Napasnya terdengar memburu sebelum ia terlihat bagaikan tercekik sesuatu. Matanya membelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga—bergerak-gerak tanpa suara.

Tak lama, tubuh Matsuri limbung ke arah meja, menjatuhkan kaleng minuman yang sudah dibuka hingga isinya tumpah. Bunyi benda jatuh berpadu dengan suara teriakan tertahan. Ia tak bergerak lagi setelah itu.

"Matsuri …?" panggil Ino dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit.

Sakura dengan sigap bergerak ke samping Matsuri. Ia berjongkok dan kemudian menyentuh bahu Matsuri.

"Hei, Matsuri? Kau tak apa-apa? Matsuri?"

Tak ada respons. Sakura kemudian menyentuh pergelangan tangan Matsuri dan tangan lainnya bergerak ke bawah lubang hidung Matsuri.

"A-apa yang—M-Matsuri … ke-kenapa …." Hinata tampak pucat. Tangannya saling berkaitan di depan dada.

"T-tidak mungkin …." Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "T-tak ada … denyut nadinya … napasnya …."

"Sakura, oi, jangan bercanda!" sergah Tenten sambil meninggalkan posisinya di belakang drum dan bergerak mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Matsuri kenapa? Dia sakit?"

Sakura menjauh dari Matsuri dengan satu gerakan yang kaku. Ia berdiri dengan berhati-hati—bahkan ia sampai membutuhkan sebuah kursi untuk membantunya berdiri. Wajahnya memucat.

"… M-Matsuri … ti …."

"Sakura!"

"D-dia …" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Matanya mulai berair. "… M-mati …?"

Terdengar napas tercekat. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bercanda, Sakura!" bentak Tenten sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!" hardik Sakura balik. "K-kalau tak percaya … periksa saja sendiri! Tak ada denyut nadinya! Ia sudah tak bernapas! Matsuri … dia sudah mati!"

"TIDAAKK!" Satu pekikan nyaring disusul oleh suara debuman.

"Hinata!" teriak Ino panik saat melihat Hinata tumbang. Ia menjaga tubuh Hinata sesaat sebelum mendongak ke arah kedua temannya yang tengah berdiri termangu. "Sakura, Tenten! Tolong panggilkan guru UKS dan siapa pun! Te-telepon rumah sakit! Polisi! A-aku …." Mata Ino memandang tubuh Matsuri yang tak bergerak. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang tak sempat mengalir. Ia kemudian mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari keluar. Tenten pun bergegas ke arah tas birunya dan mengambil ponsel. Ino sendiri merangkak ke arah Matsuri setelah memastikan bahwa Hinata hanya pingsan.

Tubuh perempuan berambut pirang itu bergetar menghadapi pemandangan di hadapannya. Temannya—sahabatnya sejak kecil—yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana dengan tingkahnya yang lucu …

… mati.

Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"M-Matsuri … ini bohong … kan?" Ino hendak menyentuh wajah Matsuri saat suara Tenten memperingatinya.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau tidak sembarangan menyentuh dan menggerakkan Matsuri." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Tenten kemudian membelakanginya dan berkutat dengan ponsel yang sudah tersambung entah ke mana. Hanya samar-samar Ino mendengar Tenten mengucapkan kata 'dokter' lalu 'teman saya sakit mendadak'.

Tak berguna. Matsuri kan sudah _mati_ ….

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Polisi dipanggil beberapa saat setelah pihak dokter rumah sakit menyatakan bahwa Matsuri benar-benar sudah tewas. Pemeriksaan dilakukan dengan setengah diam-diam agar tak mengundang keributan yang tak perlu dari murid-murid lain yang tak berkepentingan. Syukurlah saat polisi datang, jumlah murid di sekolah sudah berkurang cukup banyak.

Pemeriksaan forensik yang dilakukan kemudian menyatakan bahwa Matsuri keracunan asam hidrosianik, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sianida yang dicairkan. Dari penelitian laboratorium, kemungkinan besar racun ini merupakan hasil racikan tangan sendiri.

Di Konoha High School memang ada laboratorium kimia yang menyimpan berbagai macam zat kimia, salah satu murid bisa saja mencuri kunci lab dan menyelinap masuk untuk membuat racun. Dugaan sementara ini disimpan rapat-rapat dalam benak Inspektur Nara Shikaku. Ia tak mau langsung mengungkapkan kecurigaannya pada empat siswi anggota klub musik yang tersisa.

"Racun terdeteksi dalam jumlah yang sangat sedikit dari bibir kaleng dan bibir korban," ungkap salah satu petugas forensik. Alisnya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inspektur Nara sembari mengamat-amati ketiga perempuan yang tengah duduk bergerombol di pojokan ruangan dan tampak sedang ditenangkan oleh guru mereka. Ia mendapat informasi bahwa salah satu saksi yang lain saat ini masih pingsan di ruang UKS.

"Itu saja sudah aneh. Jumlahnya terlalu sedikit jika ingin mengatakan bahwa sumbernya adalah dari bibir kaleng."

"Mungkin terhapus karena sudah terminum?" Inspektur Nara mencoba memberi alternatif meski ia tahu alternatif barusan sangatlah lemah. Tapi ia harus mecoba memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

Petugas forensik menggelengkan kepala. "Racun tidak terdeteksi banyak dalam saluran pencernaannya. Meski ada sedikit jejak racun di bibirnya dan di bawah hidungnya. Racun langsung menyerang ke pembuluh darah dan paru-paru. Bisa kubayangkan korban mengalami sesak napas yang sangat hebat dan perasaan tercekik di saat-saat menjelang ajalnya."

"Hmmm …." Inspektur Nara mengangguk. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Berarti racun langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui … katakanlah … kulit?"

Petugas itu mengangguk. "Itu mungkin saja. Ada bekas luka di jari telunjuknya."

"Karena …?"

"Seperti tergores sesuatu yang tajam." Petugas itu mengangkat catatannya. "Dan ya, sesuai dugaan, di senar gitarnya juga ada sedikit tanda-tanda racun—sangat, sangat sedikit kalau boleh kutambahkan. Seolah-olah, racun dipaksakan menempel di sana di detik-detik akhir. Untuk membuyarkan penyelidikan."

"Cerdik sekali. Lalu, di mana lagi ada tanda-tanda racun yang samar-samar ini?" Kali ini Inspektur Nara melihat bahwa ketiga perempuan yang menjadi tersangka, serta seorang guru pendamping sudah melihat ke arahnya.

"Di sekeliling bekas luka di jari telunjuknya."

"Di plester perekat luka?"

Petugas forensik mengangguk. "Dalam jumlah sedikit seperti yang lain-lain, ya—kurasa untuk plester ini, racun menempel karena kontak dengan jarinya yang sudah terkena racun terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku tak begitu yakin."

"Hmm …."

"Ada kemungkinan lain lagi bagaimana racun bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh."

"Oh ya?"

"Terhirup melalui hidung hingga terbawa langsung ke paru-paru. Sudah kukatakan tadi, 'kan? Ada sedikit jejak racun di bawah hidungnya. Di sini." Petugas forensik tersebut menunjuk ke bagian antara hidung dan bibirnya sendiri. "Walau ini pun rasanya tak masuk akal. Asam hidrosianik lebih wajar dimasukkan ke dalam makanan atau minuman."

"Begitu? Jadi pada akhirnya, kita mengalami kebuntuan mengenai sumber racun yang membuat Sunayo Matsuri tewas, ya?" Inspektur Nara tersenyum. Ia menoleh. "Tolong lakukan pemeriksaan sidik jari pada benda-benda yang terdapat jejak racun. Dan sekarang … waktunya aku menanyai para saksi mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Inspektur Nara memutuskan untuk melakukan penyelidikan terpisah. Pihak sekolah menyediakan satu ruangan di sebelah ruang klub musik untuk digunakan sebagai ruang introgasi.

Pertama-tama, Inspektur Nara memanggil Maito Tenten.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya!" ujar Tenten dengan kaku sesaat setelah ia dipersilakan duduk di hadapan sang inspektur. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Kalau bukan kau, menurutmu siapa yang paling mungkin melakukannya?"

Tenten terdiam sejenak. Mata cokelatnya memandang ke arah bawah.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya. Nah, katakanlah apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Aku tak percaya ada orang yang mau membunuh anak semanis itu." Tenten menggeleng.

"Tapi faktanya, ia terbunuh. Dengan racun."

Tenten menahan napas sejenak. Wajahnya memucat. Selama beberapa saat, Inspektur membiarkan situasi menjadi hening.

"Dan di ruangan itu, selain korban, hanya ada kalian berempat."

Mata Tenten sedikit berkilat.

"Aku tak mungkin membunuhnya!"

"Jadi …? Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"… K-kurasa … Ino atau Sakura yang melakukannya," ungkap Tenten dengan berhati-hati. "Ino dan Matsuri memang sahabat dari kecil, tapi … entah, ya! Kadang kurasa Ino itu agak sirik pada Matsuri. Matsuri lebih piawai memainkan gitar dan alat-alat musik lainnya, padahal keluarga Ino sendiri merupakan musisi yang terbilang ternama. Yamanaka Inoichi—mungkin Inspektur pernah dengar?"

Inspektur Nara merekam kata-kata Tenten dalam ingatannya setelah ia memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

 _Yamanaka Ino, sering terlihat agak sirik pada sahabatnya dari kecil. Dia adalah putri musisi terkenal, Yamanaka Inoichi._

"Itu tak cukup menjadi alasan untuk melakukan pembunuhan, 'kan?"

"Oh, ya, ya … memang." Tenten terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu mungkin Sakura. Dulu mereka pernah sedikit bersitegang karena Matsuri merebut Gaara dari Sakura."

"Gaara?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Pacar Sakura dulu dari sekolah lain. Gosipnya, Matsuri merebutnya dan Gaara akhirnya mencampakkan Sakura. Tapi setelah itu, Matsuri dan Gaara tidak jadian. Gaara pergi keluar negeri."

"Menurutmu itu bisa menjadi alasan terjadinya pembunuhan?"

Tenten menggigiti ujung kukunya. "Ternyata ini memang benar-benar pembunuhan, ya?"

Inspektur Nara bisa memahami reaksi penyangkalan yang samar-samar Tenten tunjukkan. Ia menegaskan lebih lanjut, "Yang digunakan adalah racun asam hidrosianik."

Tenten menyingkirkan jarinya dari bibir. Ia kemudian menunduk sesaat dengan postur yang terlihat tegang. Inspektur Nara bisa melihat kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas paha.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," akhirnya ia berkata. Ia pun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Sakura. Pasti dia. Dia itu juara kelas, ia pasti dengan mudah membuat rencana pembunuhan dan melakukannya."

 _Haruno Sakura, seorang juara kelas yang pacarnya direbut oleh Matsuri._

"Jadi kutanyakan lagi padamu, apa menurutmu Haruno Sakura mungkin melakukan pembunuhan hanya karena pacarnya direbut oleh Matsuri?"

Tenten mengangkat bahu.

"Kita tidak bisa tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan, 'kan? Sekarang, Sakura dan Matsuri memang sudah berbaikan setelah Gaara pergi. Tapi dulu, waktu kejadian, mereka sempat bertengkat hebat. Sakura bahkan sangat terpuruk sampai nilai-nilainya _anjlok_ ," jelas Tenten yang tampak berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya. "Pasti ada saat-saat ketika Sakura merasa ingin membunuh Matsuri."

"Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Sekitar dua bulanan yang lalu."

Inspektur Nara mengangguk. Ia kemudian membesarkan hati Tenten dan mengatakan bahwa hal itu memang mungkin saja menjadi alasan yang kuat. Ia kemudian menanyakan perihal Hinata.

"Ah … Hinata, ya? Dia anak yang manis. Sejauh yang kutahu, mereka tidak pernah ada masalah."

 _Hyuuga Hinata, tidak pernah ada masalah dengan Sunayo Matsuri._

"Baiklah. Sekarang, aku minta kau menceritakan secara runtut kronologi kejadian sampai sebelum Matsuri tumbang."

Tenten mengangguk dengan patuh dan mulai bercerita. Ia memulai ceritanya dari sangat awal. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia datang ke ruang musik dan menemukan bahwa Matsuri dan Hinata sudah ada di sana. Mereka tampak memperbincangkan sesuatu, Hinata terlihat tersenyum kaku sebelum Tenten datang.

 _Hyuuga Hinata sempat berada di ruangan klub musik hanya berdua dengan Sunayo Matsuri._

Ketiganya kemudian membahas perihal lomba band antarsekolah yang akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi. Mereka bertukar pikiran mengenai judul lagu yang akan mereka bawakan sampai pada jadwal-jadwal latihan yang memungkinkan.

Tak lama, Sakura pun datang. Perempuan itu mengatakan ia agak terlambat karena ia harus meyakinkan Naruto terlebih dahulu bahwa ia harus datang ke klub untuk latihan. Pembicaraan teralih pada sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto—si biang onar yang kerap meneriakkan cintanya pada Sakura.

Setelah membicarakan hal-hal tak penting, Sakura yang pertama menyarankan agar mereka berlatih memainkan satu-dua lagu sembari menunggu Ino datang. Matsuri mengatakan bahwa ia haus dan Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membeli minuman.

Matsuri kemudian mengeluarkan gitarnya dari _case_ dan mulai memainkannya. Saat itulah, jarinya terluka dan Ino datang.

"Ino mengatai-ngataiku soal senar gitar yang sudah agak berkarat. Tapi itu kan kembali pada pemilik gitar dan bagaimana _mereka_ merawat senar gitar mereka." Tenten menghela napas.

"Mereka?"

"Tangan Ino juga terluka akibat senar gitarnya. Aku yang memberi plester itu padanya kemarin."

"Lalu, siapa yang memberikan plester pada Matsuri?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku yang mengeluarkan kotak P3K. Tapi Ino merebutnya dari tanganku dan ia yang memberikan plester itu pada Matsuri." Tenten sedikit mencibir. "Kadang sifat overprotektif Ino pada Matsuri itu bisa jadi sedikit menjengkelkan. Ia sering bertingkah bagaikan kakak Matsuri yang harus selalu dituruti perintahnya. Tadi pun, rasa-rasanya ia selalu memandang ke arah Matsuri dengan tatapan yang protektif."

 _Yamanaka Ino bisa menjadi overprotektif pada Sunayo Matsuri. Sedikit_ bossy _?_

"Lanjutkan."

"Ya, lalu tak lama, Hinata datang membawakan minuman kaleng. Ia membagikan minuman itu satu per satu. Pertama-tama, ia memberikannya pada Matsuri. Lalu Sakura, aku, dan Ino."

"Ada orang lain yang akan datang? Kulihat bekas kaleng di ruangan ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja. Sepertinya Hinata memang sengaja membeli lebih …."

"Oke, setelah Hinata membagikan minuman, apa yang terjadi? Apa Matsuri langsung menenggak minumannya?"

Alis Tenten mengernyit. "Aku tak begitu melihat karena aku langsung fokus pada minumanku. Tapi kurasa, saat itu Sakura sempat memegang kaleng minuman Matsuri dan menyerahkannya kembali sebelum ia menenggak minumannya sendiri."

 _Haruno Sakura sempat memegang kaleng minuman Matsuri._

"Lalu?"

"… L-lalu … mendadak Matsuri memainkan gitarnya dengan kaku. Nada-nada yang agak tak beraturan, sepertinya ia hanya memainkan asal sebelum ia melempar gitarnya dan kemudian ia … ia …."

 _Sebelum meninggal, Sunayo Matsuri memainkan gitar? Sebuah pesan?_

Tenten menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan segala kata yang hendak terlontar dari mulutnya. Seakan, perempuan itu berpikir jika ia tak mengatakannya, akan timbul keajaiban dan Matsuri bisa hidup kembali.

Inspektur Nara bisa melihat gurat kesedihan yang mendadak muncul di wajah perempuan dengan rambut dicepol dua tersebut. Kesedihan itu seolah sempat tertutupi oleh ketegangan yang menyelimuti. Kesedihan yang tulus. Sekaligus kelegaan. Tapi kelegaan itu tak bertahan lama, tergantikan suaru ekspresi menyesal yang memaksa kedua alisnya bertautan.

Tetap saja, perasaan yang seolah saling bertentangan sebelumnya sudah dicatat baik-baik dalam benak Inspektur Nara.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Inspektur Nara tiba-tiba—untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tenten tampak sedikit terkejut. Tapi setidaknya, ekspresi wajahnya kembali kaku.

"Oh, ya. Sedikit-sedikit. Tentu saja tak seahli Matsuri dan Ino. Hinata juga bisa."

 _Hyuuga Hinata bisa memaikan gitar._

"Satu pertanyaan lagi. Setelah Sunayo _-san_ terjatuh, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tenten menjelaskan dengan cukup rinci mengenai bagaimana Sakura yang pertama mendekati Matsuri. Perempuan itu yang memeriksa Matsuri dan menyatakan bahwa ia sudah tewas. Lalu, begitu tahu bahwa Matsuri benar-benar tewas, Hinata jatuh pingsan. Ino memeriksa kondisi Hinata lalu menyuruh Sakura dan Tenten untuk memanggil bantuan.

"Sakura bergegas keluar mencari guru dan aku tetap di ruangan menelepon rumah sakit terdekat."

"Kau tetap di ruangan?"

"Tepatnya di pintu depan. Suara Ino yang sedikit meraung-raung membuatku tidak bisa jelas mendengar pembicaraan di telepon."

Inspektur Nara merasa sesi introgasi dengan Tenten sudah cukup. Selanjutnya, ia meminta Yamanaka Ino untuk masuk.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Hubunganku dengan Matsuri?" Ino mengernyitkan alis dan memandang mencemooh pada Inspektur Nara dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat sembap. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku dan Matsuri sudah bagaikan saudara sendiri. Kami sahabat sejak kecil, rumah kami bersebelahan. Kami selalu satu sekolah, meski ia satu tingkat di bawahku."

"Apa mungkin … kau menyimpan suatu perasaan iri padanya?"

Ino terlihat agak tersinggung. "Apa maksud Inspektur?"

"Misalnya saja, Matsuri ini seseorang yang serbabisa. Sahabat seperti apa pun akan merasa iri, 'kan?"

Seolah Inspektur Nara baru saja melontarkan lelucon, Ino tertawa. Ia kemudian berkata, "Tentu, tentu. Bukannya wajar kalau manusia iri dengan manusia lainnya karena ada hal-hal yang tak bisa ia miliki? Tapi, Inspektur, Matsuri tidak serbabisa. Predikat serbabisa itu lebih cocok diberikan pada Hinata."

 _Hyuuga Hinata—seseorang yang serbabisa._

"Ia memang tidak sepintar Sakura dalam bidang akademi, tapi setidaknya ia meraih lima besar. Ia bisa memainkan hampir seluruh jenis alat musik. Keluarganya merupakan keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang. Ia pandai merajut dan memasak. Perempuan idaman …."

Inspektur Nara menangkap keragu-raguan dalam gelagat Ino. Perempuan itu seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi memilih untuk diam.

"Benar. Sempurna sekali, ya, dia?"

"Ah? _Hm_!" Ino terlihat sedikit menimbang, Inspektur Nara menunggu dengan sabar. "Inspektur … sebenarnya saya tak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini, tapi …."

"Ya?"

"… Hinata itu … sepertinya merupakan simpanan salah satu pejabat daerah. Matsuri yang memberitahuku." Ino menelan ludah setelah mengatakannya.

 _Hyuuga Hinata—seseorang yang serbabisa tapi kemungkinan merupakan simpanan salah satu pejabat daerah._

"Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi begitu Matsuri menunjukkan foto yang ia dapatkan, mau tak mau aku harus mengakui kalau itu benar."

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu hal ini?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, kurasa tidak." Ia melanjutkan, "Kurasa Matsuri tak memberitahukannya pada Tenten ataupun Sakura. Aku sendiri tak mengatakannya pada orang lain. Itu sebenarnya bukan urusanku, Hinata bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Yamanaka _-san_ , menurutmu, siapa yang paling mungkin melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Sunayo _-san_?"

Pundak Ino terlihat menegang. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Sekali lagi, ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Menurutmu, siapa yang paling mempunyai motif untuk membunuhnya?"

Ino masih terlihat ragu.

"Kau hanya mengutarakan dugaanmu, tak perlu takut."

"Kurasa … Tenten?" Ino memicingkan mata sejenak. "Matsuri pernah cerita, ia sedikit takut pada Tenten."

"Kenapa?"

Tangan Ino terangkat dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Si Tenten itu … dia penyuka sesama jenis."

Inspektur Nara nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap takjub—mengundang reaksi tawa dari Ino.

"Begitulah."

"Lalu, dari bagian mana kau bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia mempunyai motif hanya karena dia penyuka sesama jenis?"

"Sederhana. Tenten menyukai Matsuri—ya suka dalam arti cinta—tapi Matsuri menolaknya, tentu saja. Tenten memang terlihat seakan ia bersikap biasa saja, ia juga berkata tak akan menganggu Matsuri. Tapi yah … siapa yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Apalagi, Tenten orangnya tipekal orang agak keras, maksudku … ia tipe yang berani menghadapi para preman seorang diri. Dia juga agak keras kepala."

 _Maito Tenten seorang penyuka sesama jenis yang mempunyai karakter kuat sekaligus keras kepala._

 _Tapi jika informasi ini memang benar, hal ini menjelaskan mengapa sesaat tadi Tenten sempat merasa sedih sekaligus lega._

"Apa Sunayo _-san_ sudah mempunyai pacar? Atau, orang yang ia sukai?"

"Dulu dia memang sempat dekat dengan Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan mantan pacar Sakura. Setelah itu, aku tak tahu kalau dia sedang dekat dengan laki-laki lain."

"Kalian sahabat dari kecil, ya?"

"Oh, ya. Kami sangat dekat."

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai sosok Sunayo Matsuri?"

Ino terdiam sebelum ia memperlihatkan seulas senyum simpul.

"Ia seorang anak yang sangat disayangi kedua orang tuanya. Dulu waktu kecil, ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskannya, makanya orang tuanya jadi sangat memanjakan dan menjaganya. Makanya, dia kadang terlihat kekanakan dan jadi sedikit manja." Ino memejamkan mata sekilas. "Tapi, ia sendiri sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kecil yang harus kulindungi."

 _Yamanaka Ino protektif terhadap Sunayo Matsuri._

Inspektur Nara mengangguk dengan penuh simpati. Ia kemudian meminta Ino menceritakan kronologis kejadian sebelum Matsuri tumbang.

"Iya, Sakura membukakan kaleng Matsuri karena Matsuri agak kesulitan membukanya dengan tangan yang baru saja terluka."

 _Haruno Sakura membukakan kaleng minuman untuk Matsuri._

"Kudengar kau juga terluka?"

Ino mengangkat tangan dan memperlihatkan plester di jari telunjuk tangan kirinya.

"Karena senar gitar yang tajam."

"Dan kau menyalahkan Tenten untuk hal ini?"

Sesaat Ino berdecak. "Kami membeli senar gitar kami di toko alat musik miliknya. Lalu, kedua senar kami sama-sama bermasalah. Kurasa wajar kalau aku curiga ada yang tidak beres di tokonya?"

"Kapan kau mendapatkan luka itu?"

"Kemarin, saat aku sedang berlatih dengan Tenten berdua di ruang klub musik. Makanya aku langsung menyuruhnya membawa pulang gitarku untuk digantikan senarnya."

"Baiklah." Inspektur Nara mengangguk-angguk. "Satu lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai Haruno Sakura?"

"Sakura, ya?" Ino mengangkat alis. "Dia siswi teladan. Otaknya encer. Ia seolah selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia melakukannya dengan sigap. Ia juga perempuan yang tegas dan logis. Tapi—hanya satu kali aku sempat melihatnya begitu terpuruk hingga ia terlihat bagaikan sosok orang lain."

"Saat putus dengan Sabaku _-san_?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia tertawa kecil. "Aneh bukan, bagaimana hal-hal menyangkut percintaan bisa membuatmu bagaikan orang lain? Tapi kurasa dia memang sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, ada Naruto yang selalu mendukungnya."

 _Haruno Sakura, perempuan logis yang bisa menjadi lemah karena cinta._

Inspektur Nara merasa bahwa informasi yang ia dapat dari Ino sudah cukup. Haruno Sakura masuk tak lama kemudian.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Saat Haruno Sakura masuk, Inspektur Nara langsung mendapat kesan bahwa perempuan ini adalah sosok yang bisa andalkan dalam memberi informasi. Meski perempuan itu tampak tak menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya, ia tetap berusaha untuk memberi jawaban sebaik-baiknya. Cara bicaranya lancar dan mengalir tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Ino dan Matsuri itu sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka sangat dekat. Ino bagaikan kakak kandungnya sendiri," ujar Sakura memulai. "Tapi ada saat-saat ketika aku merasa bahwa Matsuri itu diam-diam memanipulasi Ino agar selalu berada di dekatnya dan membantunya dalam macam-macam hal."

"Memanipulasi?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti. Tapi, begini-begini aku cukup dekat dengan Ino. Kami juga sekelas beberapa kali. Dalam hari-harinya, ada saat-saat tertentu ketika Ino terlihat lelah dan agak depresi. Padahal biasanya ia selalu tampak riang."

 _Biasanya, Yamanaka Ino terlihat riang. Tapi, ada kalanya ia terlihat lelah. Karena Sunayo Matsuri?_

"Saat aku tanya ada apa, ia biasanya memilih menghindar untuk menjawab. Tapi pernah satu kali, ia menyebut nama Matsuri saat aku menanyakan kondisinya. Begitu kudesak lebih lanjut, ia sempat ragu-ragu sejenak. Selanjutnya ia berkata bahwa ia terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan ayahnya. Penyebabnya adalah karena ayahnya membanding-bandingkannya dengan Matsuri. Sepertinya itu terjadi tak hanya satu kali. Setelah itu, Ino menyuruhku untuk melupakan apa yang sempat ia katakan …."

Sakura sekonyong-konyong terdiam.

"Apa aku tak sebaiknya menceritakan hal-hal remeh begini?"

Inspektur Nara menggerakkan tangannya. "Tidak masalah. Ceritakan semua yang kauketahui."

Setelah memperoleh izin, Sakura melanjutkan, "Ada pula saat Matsuri ke kelas dan kemudian meminta tolong Ino mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ino memang hanya akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Matsuri sendiri yang mengerjakan. Tapi toh akhirnya, Ino mengerjakan semuanya tanpa banyak bicara. Yah, gitu-gitu, Ino juga termasuk dalam peringkat lima besar, sih. Ia sering bersaing dengan Hinata, pelajaran satu tingkat di bawah pasti bukan masalah untuknya."

 _Yamanaka Ino selalu mau melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Sunayo Matsuri. Sunayo Matsuri sering memintanya melakukan ini-itu. Tapi, menurut Maito Tenten, sosok Ino-lah yang lebih_ bossy _dan selalu ingin perintahnya dituruti._

"Si Matsuri itu … dia selalu mengikuti Ino ke mana pun. Dari sekolah, sampai pilihan klub." Sakura sempat memasang wajah geli. "Bahkan luka di jari telunjuk mereka pun seolah menegaskan hal tersebut."

"Jadi, Sunayo _-san_ ini sangat tergantung pada Yamanaka _-san_?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil seperti membukakan plester dan membukakan penutup kaleng. Kalau aku tak melakukannya, mungkin Ino yang akan membukakan kaleng untuk Matsuri tadi."

"Dan alasannya …?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Sakura langsung. "Tapi sempat terbersit dalam pikiranku, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Matsuri waktu kecil dulu."

"Aku kurang paham," ujar Inspektur terus terang. "Kupikir Sunayo Matsuri ini tipe anak baik-baik meskipun ia sedikit manja?"

"… Baik? _Hmh_!" Sakura mendengus. "Aku tak akan munafik. Aku memang sedih melihatnya mati dengan cara begitu, tapi aku juga tak mau meninggikannya hanya karena ia sudah tiada."

Inspektur Nara belum akan menyela.

" _Ne_ , Inspektur, apa ada anak baik-baik yang mau merebut pacar temannya sendiri? Aku rasa, saking dimanjakannya, ia kadang bertingkah selayaknya kucing garong. Sayang, ia terlalu pintar menutupi hingga tak banyak yang menyadari." Sakura tersenyum.

"Masalahmu dengan dia soal pacar—"

"—Mantan," sela Sakura dengan senyum yang belum luntur.

"… Baiklah, soal mantan pacarmu itu …?"

"Masalahku sudah selesai. Aku tak peduli lagi."

"Kau tak membenci Sunayo _-san_ yang telah mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan mantanmu?"

"Aku _sempat_ membencinya. Tapi kurasa, laki-laki yang mencampakkanmu karena perempuan lain juga tak seberharga itu. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tak peduli lagi soal hubungan keduanya."

"Kudengar, mantanmu dan Sunayo _-san_ tidak berpacaran, 'kan? Apa sebenarnya ada laki-laki lain yang Sunayo _-san_ sukai?"

Mata Sakura bergulir ke atas sejenak. "Kurasa saat ini sebenarnya Matsuri sedang memasang mata pada Uchiha Sasuke."

"Siapa dia?"

"Orang yang juga Ino sukai, peringkat tiga seangkatan, pangeran sekolah." Nada Sakura terdengar sedikit menyindir."Yah, meski mungkin kalau itu untuk Matsuri, Ino akan … _hmmm_ … mungkin dia akan mengalah begitu saja."

Inspektur Nara sempat menangkap keraguan dalam kalimat Sakura barusan dan ia segera menanyakannya.

"Yah, habis bagaimana? Ino itu sebenarnya tak cocok dengan kata mengalah atau menyerah. Berbeda dengan Hinata. Tapi, kalau berurusan dengan Matsuri, dia jadi selembek rumput laut yang terkena air panas."

Merasa informasi yang ia butuhkan mengenai Ino sudah terpenuhi, Inspektur Nara mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Kali ini, ia meminta Sakura menceritakan perihal Tenten.

"Tenten sih … dia tipe yang akan membunuh orang dengan menggunakan tongkat pemukul baseball."

 _Maito Tenten, seseorang yang lebih cocok dengan cara-cara yang keras. Cocok dengan penuturan Ino._

"Dia orang yang gegabah dan kadang tak mau berpikir panjang," lanjut Sakura, "ia juga sulit mendengar pendapat orang yang menyentuh soal prinsipnya. Tapi jika ia sudah mempunyai rasa hormat pada seseorang, kurasa ia tipe yang tak akan berkhianat."

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian sendiri?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Benci tidak, tapi juga tak terlalu dekat. Kebetulan saja kami satu klub dan menjadi anggota band yang sama. Ia sendiri terkesan tak terlalu menyukaiku ataupun Ino. Ia lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan Matsuri."

Seolah baru teringat sesuatu, Sakura tertawa lagi. Inspektur bertanya ada apa.

"Tenten juga, kadang kalau di hadapan Matsuri bagaikan anak anjing yang siap menggoyangkan ekor pada majikannya."

 _Maito Tenten tak berkutik di hadapan Sunayo Matsuri. Mungkin karena … rasa cintanya?_

Saat keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, mendadak pintu ruangan itu diketuk. Inspektur Nara memberi izin untuk masuk. Salah satu bawahannya menyampaikan informasi bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sudah sadar dan bisa ditanyai. Lalu, petugas forensik mengatakan bahwa hasil pemeriksaan sidik jari sudah selesai dilakukan.

Begitu Inspektur memerintahkan anak buahnya tersebut agar keluar dan memanggil Hinata, Sakura mendadak membuka suara.

"Soal Hinata," katanya, "dia memang anak baik-baik—dari keluarga terpandang. Tapi ia sempat mengeluh padaku dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak puas dengan kehidupannya."

"Ya?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu saja."

 _Hyuuga Hinata tak puas dengan kehidupannya._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Sebelum mempersilakan Hinata masuk, Inspektur Nara terlebih dahulu menemui petugas forensik.

"Ya, dari botol kaleng milik Sunayo _-san_ , ada sidik jari Hyuuga _-san_ , Haruno _-san_ , dan Sunayo _-san_ sendiri. Dari gitar milik Sunayo _-san_ , ditemukan banyak sidik jari—termasuk sidik jari keempat saksi. Dari plester perekat lukanya, hanya ada sidik jari Yamanaka _-san_ dan Sunayo _-san_."

Inspektur Nara mengangguk menerima informasi tersebut. Ia kemudian menanyakan soal sidik jari yang terdapat di bungkusan plester perekat luka. Awalnya, petugas forensik terlihat kebingungan, tapi ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Di bungkusan itu ya—aneh sekali Anda menanyakannya. Tapi di pembungkus itu hanya ada sidik jari Yamanaka Ino. Katanya memang dia yang membuka dan kemudian menyerahkan plesternya pada Sunayo _-san_ , 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, Inspektur Nara mengangguk.

"Tolong bantu aku satu lagi, ya! Tidak harus kau, suruh saja salah satu anak buahku yang sedang berjaga di depan untuk segera lari ke minimarket dan membeli …."

Ia kemudian mempersilakan petugas forensik untuk keluar dan memberi kesempatan bagi Hyuuga Hinata untuk memulai sesi introgasinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"… Aku … maksudku …," Hinata tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya, "apa Matsuri _-chan_ benar-benar …."

"Ya, sayang sekali. Tapi dia memang benar-benar sudah terbunuh, Hyuuga _-san_."

Kedua tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Karena itulah, aku butuh bantuanmu, Hyuuga _-san_. Apa mungkin kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Oh! Tidak! Ini mengerikan!" Hinata memeluk lengannya sendiri. "Aku tak tahu apa-apa," ungkapnya sambil menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tak tahu …."

Hyuuga Hinata terlihat hampir menangis. Inspektur Nara membiarkannya selama beberapa saat. Setelah dilihatnya Hinata mulai agak tenang, ia kembali bertanya,

"Yang aku inginkan hanya kau memberiku informasi, sekecil apa pun …."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Setelah aku memberikannya kaleng minuman itu … ia kemudian membunyikan gitarnya. Lalu, lalu dia …."

"Katanya, nada gitarnya terdengar asal, ya?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kunci B, lalu A, D, dan kunci E dua kali." Ia kembali tampak gelisah. "Aku tak tahu lagu apa itu."

 _Hyuuga Hinata bisa memainkan gitar. Ia paham kunci-kunci gitar._

Kilat di mata Inspektur Nara tampak nyata. Ia terlihat puas. Namun, ia belum ingin berhenti.

"Sunayo _-san_ sangat pandai bermain musik, ya?"

"Ya … ia memiliki bakat alami dalam bidang musik. Ayahnya Ino _-chan_ juga mengakuinya." Hinata tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau iri padanya?"

Mata Hinata membelalak. "A-aku? Iri? Tidak! Ke-kenapa Anda berkata seperti itu?"

"Oh, bukan iri, ya?"

"Itu sama sekali tak benar! Siapa yang mengatakan pada Anda? Hal seperti itu—"

"Tidak ada yang mengatakannya padaku. Yang kudengar hanyalah bahwa kau tidak puas dengan kehidupanmu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya enggan menatap mata Inspektur Nara. Wajah cantik itu memucat.

"Dan … Sunayo _-san_ … tahu sesuatu soal itu …."

Hinata menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Se-sejauh mana Anda tahu?"

"Tak lebih banyak dari yang bisa kauberitahukan padaku."

Kedua tangan Hinata menutup matanya. Ia menangis.

"J-jangan bilang pada siapa pun. Kumohon …." Suaranya terdengar parau dan sungguh-sungguh.

 _Pernyataan Yamanaka soal Hyuuga yang merupakan simpanan pejabat mungkin benar adanya._

"Aku … aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi … tapi … Matsuri _-chan_ mengancamku dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyebar foto skandal kami. Kalau itu ia lakukan, maka posisi Yahiko _-san_ …."

"Dia memerasmu?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"M-Matsuri _-chan_ bukan kekurangan uang. Ia hanya ingin main-main. Tapi, kalau aku tak melakukan kehendaknya, aku takut … takut ia benar-benar akan menyebarkan foto kami sesuai ancamannya." Isakan Hinata mulai terdengar samar. "Se-sekarang, dia sudah meninggal dan … aku tak tahu … bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat foto-foto di ponselnya atau di komputer di rumahnya …. Memikirkannya membuatku pusing …."

 _Hyuuga Hinata jelas tak menginginkan kematian Sunayo Matsuri. Atau setidaknya, ia bisa menghapus semua yang menjadi kecemasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melakukan pembunuhan._

Inspektur Nara menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu saran soal hal itu, Nak."

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Ia hanya terus menunduk.

"Tapi," lanjut Inspektur Nara, "kau seorang yang pintar dengan pengamatan tajam dan pemikiran jauh ke depan. Seharusnya, kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan untuk keluar dari masalahmu. Dan itu, bukan dengan terus menapaki jalan yang salah."

Mata Hinata terlihat sendu, tapi ia tak terlihat ingin membantah.

"Sekarang, dengan kepintaranmu, bantu aku."

Akhirnya, perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna gelap itu mengangkat kepala. Ia menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menggumpal di ujung mata.

"Apa … yang bisa kubantu?"

"Menurut pendapatmu, siapa yang paling memiliki motif untuk membunuh Sunayo Matsuri?"

"Aku … aku tidak tahu …." Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Sungguh. M-maaf aku tak bisa membantu …."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, bantu aku untuk memahami gambaran tempat kejadian perkara. Putar otakmu, Hyuuga _-san_. Berusahalah untuk mengingat-ingat kembali. Situasi ruang klub, detik-detik sebelum Sunayo _-san_ jatuh …."

"Sudah kukatakan pada Anda, ia memainkan gitarnya dengan kunci-kunci B-A-D-E-E dan kemudian membuang gitarnya. Posisinya saat itu, hanya Tenten yang berada di tempat paling jauh. Ia berdiri di belakang _drum set_. Ino berdiri di dekat meja dengan tangan yang memegang kaleng minuman. Sakura di sebelahnya dan aku di sebelah—agak ke belakang dari Sakura _-chan_. Kami semua berdiri menghadap Matsuri _-chan_."

"Selain itu? Tak ada apa-apa lagikah? Misalnya, ekspresi wajah yang mencurigakan? Seseorang yang melakukan tindakan yang aneh?"

"… Tidak ada—oh!"

"Ya?"

"Sebelum Matsuri _-chan_ terjatuh, aku rasa aku mendengar suara Sakura _-chan_ berdecak."

"Haruno _-san_?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku dekat dengannya saat itu, makanya aku bisa mendengar decakan samarnya. Kalau tak salah … sebelum Matsuri membuang gitarnya."

 _Haruno Sakura berdecak sebelum Matsuri tumbang. Apa alasannya? Jadi ... sebenarnya bisakah dia dipercaya? Atau semua hanya akting belaka?  
_

"Lalu, entah perasaanku saja, tapi Sakura _-chan_ sempat melihat ke arah Ino _-chan_ dengan tatapan yang aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Alisnya berkerut," ujar Hinata sembari menyentuh dahinya sendiri, "dan matanya memicing."

"Itu sebelum atau sesudah ia berdecak?"

"Eh—sebelum. Sesaat sebelum aku memberikannya kaleng minuman. Makanya, ia sedikit agak kaget waktu aku menyerahkan kaleng minuman padanya."

 _Haruno Sakura memandang Yamanaka Ino dengan tatapan aneh._

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Hyuuga _-san_. Aku akan sangat terbantu kalau kau kembali ke ruang klub musik di sebelah dan menunggu di sana sebentar. Aku akan segera menjelaskan kebenaran dari kasus pembunuhan Sunayo Matsuri."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Baiklah," ujar Inspektur Nara di hadapan keempat orang siswi Konoha High School yang masih memasang wajah cemas. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Matanya mengerling. "Maito _-san_ , bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Tenten tampak kaget. Namun, ia mematuhi perintah sang Inspektur Polisi. Inspektur Nara kemudian menyerahkan dua bungkus plester yang saling berdempet. Tenten menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku baru menyuruh anak buahku untuk membelinya tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin, kau membantu Yamanaka _-san_ yang terluka dengan memberikannya plester perekat luka, 'kan?"

Tenten mengangguk. Ia masih terlihat bingung.

"Sisa plester itu tinggal dua?"

Lagi-lagi, Tenten mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan saat melihat Yamanaka terluka?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Anda bercanda?" Tenten memegang masing-masing pembungkus plester yang saling berdempet itu dan memutuskan sambungan keduanya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan satu plester yang masih terbungkus pada Inspektur Nara. "Ini yang kulakukan."

Inspektur Nara tersenyum. Ia kemudian menerima plester yang disodorkan Tenten. Tak lupa, ia meminta satu lembar lagi yang masih di tangan Tenten. Sebagai gantinya, Inspektur Nara memberikan satu kotak plester yang baru pada perempuan berambut cokelat tersebut. Tenten kemudian dipersilakan untuk mundur.

"Lalu, aku ingin memastikan," katanya kemudian, "setelah Sunayo _-san_ tumbang yang terjadi adalah, Haruno _-san_ mendekati tubuh Sunayo _-san_ dan memeriksanya lalu setelah mendapati bahwa Sunayo _-san_ benar-benar tewas, Hyuuga _-san_ jatuh pingsan. Yamanaka _-san_ kemudian memeriksa kondisi Hyuuga _-san_ lalu menyuruh Maito _-san_ dan Haruno _-san_ untuk memanggil bantuan. Sampai di sini, semuanya cocok?"

Tiga kepala mengangguk. Hanya Hinata yang terlihat ragu karena ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ia pingsan.

"Baiklah, jadi saya akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan ini." Inspektur Nara berdeham. "Sebelumnya, saya ingin memberitahukan pada Anda sekalian, bahwa berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan, Sunayo _-san_ tewas terbunuh karena racun—asam hidrosianik, sianida yang dicairkan. Saya yakin, Anda sekalian sudah sempat mendengarnya."

Inspektur Nara melanjutkan, "Dari penyelidikan petugas juga, didapat jejak racun dalam jumlah-jumlah yang sangat kecil. Di senar gitar, di bibir kaleng, di plester bagian dalam. Di tubuh Sunayo _-san_ sendiri, jejak racun itu ada pada bibirnya, bagian di antara bibir dan hidungnya, serta di sekeliling luka di jari telunjuknya.

"Namun, hasil penyelidikan lebih lanjut menyatakan bahwa racun tidak masuk melalui mulut. Racun tidak tertelan oleh korban. Berarti, kemungkinannya adalah racun masuk melalui sistem pernapasan korban atau melalui kulit.

"Saya yakin, Anda sekalian tak akan terima jika saya mengatakan bahwa racun terhirup oleh korban. Pertama, wujud racun adalah cair. Kedua, jikapun racun cair itu digunakan untuk mengaburkan penyelidikan dan bahwa racun yang digunakan sebenarnya berbentuk gas, kenapa tak seorang pun di antara kalian yang kemudian jatuh sakit secara mendadak? Terutama Yamanaka _-san_ dan Haruno _-san_ yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan Sunayo _-san_."

Suasana hening, tak ada yang hendak menyela sang inspektur.

"Jadi," ujar Inspektur dengan suara dalam, "sampai sini, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada beberapa jejak racun yang 'palsu'. Yang sengaja diletakkan di sana untuk mengaburkan penyelidikan."

"Diletakkan? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tenten dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit.

"Pelakunya masih membawa-bawa sumber racun."

"Mustahil!"

Inspektur Nara tersenyum simpul.

"Begini kronologisnya," mulai Inspektur Nara lagi. "Pelaku sudah menyiapkan sumber racun dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk membunuh. Dengan satu cara, ia berhasil membuat racun itu berkontakan langsung dengan Sunayo _-san_. Setelah Sunayo _-san_ tewas, ia mengambil kembali sumber racunnya dan menyiapkan jejak-jejak racun palsu untuk menyamarkan jejak racun asli yang menjadi penyebab kematian Sunayo _-san_.

"Tapi, di luar perkiraannya, Sunayo _-san_ yang cerdik itu meninggalkan satu _dying message_."

"M-maksudmu," Hinata yang berbicara, "lagu yang ia mainkan di saat-saat terakhirnya?"

Inspektur Nara mengangguk. "Saat racun mulai bekerja, Sunayo _-san_ mengalami sesak yang luar biasa hingga ia harus bernapas melalui mulut. Itu menyulitkannya untuk berbicara. Namun, ia sadar bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam bahaya. Dan entah bagaimana, ia berhasil mengetahui pelaku yang berusaha mencelakakannya.

Karena itulah, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Sunayo _-san_ berbicara menggunakan gitar. Menurut Hyuuga _-san_ , Sunayo _-san_ melantunkan kunci-kunci B-A-D-E-E."

"Itu … _dying message_ dari Matsuri?" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Ayolah, ini tak sulit."

"' _Bad EE_ '," ujar Hinata kemudian. " _'Bad'_ dalam Bahasa Inggris yang berarti buruk atau jahat, bukan?"

Inspektur Nara mengangguk.

"Dan dua kali E—"

"Dalam bahasa Inggris," ujar Inspektur Nara dengan tenang, "saat dua huruf 'e' berjajaran, kita juga bisa membacanya sebagai …."

"Sebagai 'i'," ujar Sakura tak kalah santai.

Inspektur Nara menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura hanya menatapnya balik selama beberapa saat sebelum memutus kontak mata mereka. Inspektur Nara memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya terlebih dahulu. Matanya kini teralih pada sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang bergeming dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini, 'kan? Yamanaka Ino _-san_?"

Yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menyahut.

"I-Ino _-chan_? Mustahil …." Hinata tampak terkejut.

"I-itu hal paling konyol yang pernah kudengar!" Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya. "Hanya karena B-A-D-E-E yang bisa berarti apa saja, kau seenaknya menuduhku sebagai pelakunya?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku perihal kunci B-A-D-E-E yang dimainkan oleh Sunayo _-san_ menjelang kematiannya? Kau—yang piawai memainkan gitar—pasti langsung menangkap kunci apa yang Sunayo _-san_ mainkan. Dan kau, yang juga merupakan salah satu siswi cerdas yang biasa memperoleh peringkat lima besar, pasti bisa dengan cepat menebak apa maksudnya. Terutama, karena kaulah pelakunya."

"Jangan bercanda!" Ino berteriak. Ia tampak tak peduli lagi saat semua mata memandang padanya. "Aku sudah menganggap Matsuri sebagai adikku sendiri! Untuk apa aku membunuhnya?!"

"Tentu, motif pastinya hanya kau yang tahu. Tapi, bukankah Sunayo _-san_ ini … bukan orang yang benar-benar baik sebagaimana penampilannya? Kau pasti tahu." Mata Inspektur Nara melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata yang tampak gemetar. "Alasan membunuhnya bisa apa saja. Perasaan sirik, dengki, lelah, kebencian yang mengakar …."

Gigi Ino bergemeretak. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Bukti," desisnya perlahan. "Mana bukti nyatanya kalau aku yang membunuh Matsuri?! Benar-benar tak masuk akal! Kalau hanya karena itu kau menuduhku—"

"Tentu saja ada bukti yang lebih nyata dibanding itu semua." Inspektur Nara berjalan cepat ke arah Ino yang tampak refleks menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang punggung. Dengan cekatan, Inspektur Nara mengangkat tangan kiri Ino dan menarik plester di ujung telunjuknya.

Seketika, semua yang ada di ruangan itu bisa melihat plester lain yang masih menempel di ujung telunjuk Ino. Ino sendiri hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan memandang ke arah lantai.

"Inilah sumber racunnya," ujar Inspektur Nara sambil menyerahkan plester yang berada di tangannya ke salah satu petugas. "Kau membubuhkan racun cair dalam dosis yang mematikan pada bagian tengah plester dengan menggunakan pipet. Setelah itu, kau menempel dan memasukkannya kembali ke pembungkusnya seolah perekat itu masih baru.

"Aku bahkan bisa mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa kau yang mengotak-atik senar gitar Sunayo _-san_ hingga menyebabkannya terluka. Rencanamu hampir gagal saat tangan Sunayo _-san_ terluka sebelum kau berada di ruangan klub. Karena itulah, kau terburu-buru mengambil kotak P3K dari tangan Maito _-san_.

"Saat kau mengambil plester perekat luka dari kotak P3K, kau segera menukarnya dengan plester yang sudah beracun, membukakan bungkusnya dan memberikannya pada Sunayo _-san_. Kau menukarkan plester yang menjadi sumber racun dengan plester yang bersih begitu Haruno _-san_ meninggalkan ruangan, Maito _-san_ sedang menelepon, sementara Hyuuga _-san_ masih pingsan.

"Bukti bahwa kau menukar plester itu adalah: di pembungkus plester yang tertinggal di ruangan ini hanya terdapat sidik jarimu. Padahal Maito _-san_ membantumu mengobati lukamu kemarin. Jika ini adalah plester yang sama dengan yang ada di kotak P3K kemarin, seharusnya sidik jari Maito _-san_ masih menempel di pembungkusnya sebagaimana percobaan yang kulakukan di awal tadi.

"Kemudian, kau menukar plester beracun itu dengan plester dari kotak P3K yang kausembunyikan karena kau ingin menghapus atau setidaknya, mengurangi kecurigaan terhadapmu. Kau _takut_. Jika sumber racun itu dapat dipastikan berasal dari plester perekat luka yang menempel di telunjuk Sunayo _-san_ , maka kau sebagai orang pertama yang memberikan plester itulah yang akan menjadi tersangka utama.

Karena itulah, kau berpikir untuk sedikit mengarahkan penyelidikan ke tempat-tempat lain. Sebelum kau mengenakan perekat itu di tanganmu sendiri, kau berusaha menempelkan sisa-sisa racun di tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan kontak dengan Sunayo _-san_ —untuk membuat jejak palsu sekaligus meminimalisir racun yang masih tertinggal di sana. Tapi justru itu malah membuat semuanya jadi aneh."

Inspektur Nara berhenti sejenak.

"Apa kau ingin membantah?"

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum sembari mengangkat bahunya. Mata biru kehijauannya kini tampak menyorot kosong. Ia kemudian merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan satu pembungkus plester yang lain—pembungkus plester yang jika diperiksa akan memperlihatkan sidik jari Tenten di sana.

"Harusnya," Ino memulai, "aku menghancurkan kedua pembungkus plester ini, ya. Seharusnya aku bisa memanfaatkan isi minuman kaleng yang tumpah untuk melenyapkannya."

"Tanpa pembungkus itu pun, bukti yang paling kuat tetap ada bersamamu, bukan?"

"Katakan, Inspektur, seandainya aku tak menukar plester Matsuri dengan yang baru dan membiarkan perekat itu tetap menempel di tangannya, apa kau akan bisa menangkapku?"

Inspektur Nara terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Mungkin akan lebih sulit. Kau bisa berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa siapa pun bisa masuk ke ruang klub ini sebelum kalian datang dan menukar plester yang ada di kotak P3K dengan yang beracun. Dan kau akan bertingkah seolah kau hanyalah perantara tak langsung yang menyerahkan perekat beracun pada Sunayo _-san_."

Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi—tak semua orang bisa mengotak-atik senar gitar milik Sunayo _-san_ selain kau yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya. Aku bisa membayangkan kau datang ke rumahnya tanpa dicurigai dan melakukan rencanamu. Kau akan tetap menjadi tersangka utama dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencari bukti yang tertinggal—sesamar apa pun bukti tersebut."

Ino mengangkat bahu. Kali ini tak ada senyum. Mukanya tertekuk masam.

"Ke-kenapa? Ino _-chan_ …?"

Kepala Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tak ada lagi binar kehidupan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Topeng keceriaan luntur sudah.

"Aku … lelah." Ino menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebuah kursi. Ia kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. "Ia selalu … dan selalu … menginginkan apa yang kuinginkan. Dan ia akan mendapatkannya. Gitar, perhatian ayah, teman-teman … mungkin nanti Sasuke- _kun_ juga …. " Ada jeda sesaat. "Dan semua karena ia selalu mengungkit perihal kecelakaan yang ia alami dulu."

"Kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskannya itu?"

"Memang aku yang telah ceroboh dan menempatkan posisinya dalam bahaya waktu itu. Tapi, Matsuri menutupi kesalahanku. Setelah ia terbangun dari koma, ia mengatakan pada yang lain bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkanku yang sudah membuatnya celaka." Air mata Ino menetes.

"Saat itu, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang malaikat murah hati yang diturunkan untuk menjadi sahabatku selamanya. Aku hanya … terlalu naif dan tidak bisa melihat kelicikan yang ada dalam dirinya waktu itu."

Helaan napas terdengar lirih mengalir dari celah bibir Ino. Ia kemudian membuka mata dan memandangi satu demi satu orang-orang yang balik memandangnya. Ino menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Sejak itulah, aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Dan aku benar-benar muak!"

"T-tapi, Ino _-chan_ …."

Ino terlihat seakan ia tak mendengar suara Hinata. Ia melanjutkan, "Ide pembunuhan ini muncul secara tak sengaja kemarin. Saat tanganku terluka, saat aku melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari jariku. Saat itulah, setan merasukiku. Lalu, berbagai pengalaman tak menyenangkan yang ia timbulkan, satu demi satu keluar sebagaimana darah meninggalkan tubuhku."

Ino menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Kalian tak tahu kan, betapa kesulitannya aku menahan diri agar tak terlihat terlalu senang begitu mendapatkan ide ini? Dengan membayangkan bahwa si pengganggu licik ini akan menghilang selamanya dari kehidupanku saja … tubuhku rasanya sudah bergetar—seolah aku siap menyambut dunia baru tanpa keberadaannya." Mata Ino bergulir ke atas.

"Benar juga. Kurasa, saat itu aku pun kelepasan menunjukkan wajah senangku padanya yang sedang meregang nyawa karena pelan-pelan oksigen terenggut darinya. Hihihi, aku tak akan melupakan wajah menderitanya saat itu. Bagaimana ia membelalakkan mata saat ia sadar bahwa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya … dan saat ia sadar bahwa semua sudah terlambat …."

"Hanya untuk alasan itu kau membunuhnya?!" Tenten melangkah ke arah Ino dan menarik kerah seragam perempuan itu hingga Ino terangkat berdiri dari kursinya. "Hanya karena hal itu—"

Ino tersenyum miring. Ia menatap Tenten dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ten, kau belum merasakan menjalani kehidupan yang bagaikan neraka selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, 'kan?" Ino menyingkirkan tangan Tenten dari kerahnya.

"Justru itu! Kau temannya! Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun bersama! Bagaimana bisa kau tega—"

Mata Ino meredup. Lamat-lamat ia berkata, "Kupikir, rasa sakit yang kurasakan akibat perbuatannya selama ini telah membuatku mati rasa. Bahkan, aku masih bisa merancang pembunuhan lain untuk menghabisinya lagi seandainya ia bangkit dari kematian."

"Kau … gila! Kalau memang ia menyakitimu sampai kau tidak tahan, kenapa kau tak menghindar? Kenapa kau malah memilih jalan ini?!"

"… Setelah ia menolakmu, kenapa kau tak menghindar darinya, Ten? Padahal kautahu, hanya dengan melihatnya saja, ia akan menyakitimu. Terus dan terus … terus … selamanya …."

"I-itu …."

Ino tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tampak menyipit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku tak bisa memilih jalan lain yang lebih mudah." Ino menggelengkan kepala lalu menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada salah polisi yang sudah berjalan mendekat. Sekali lagi, ia memandang satu per satu orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tenten yang menggertakkan gigi—tampak mati-matian menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Hinata yang sudah menangis sesengukan. Dan Sakura –Sakura tetap terlihat paling tenang di antara semuanya.

Ino tersenyum bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Ia pun melangkah dengan patuh saat salah seorang polisi mulai menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan klub musik.

"Yah … mungkin inilah takdirku …."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah Ino dibawa pergi oleh polisi, Inspektur Nara tetap tinggal di sekolah. Ia menyelesaikan beberapa prosedur dan perjanjian dengan pihak sekolah.

Ia bisa saja menyuruh anak buahnya, tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganggunya. Karena itulah, ia mengambil tugas ini seraya berharap bahwa ia masih akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan _nya_.

Harapan sang inspektur terkabul. Setelah ia keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, ia bisa melihat sosok Haruno Sakura yang sedang menunggunya. Berdiri bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam pegangan tas.

"Sudah selesai, Pak Inspektur?"

Inspektur Nara Shikaku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya, kau punya pengakuan yang hendak kausampaikan padaku, Haruno _-san_?"

Sakura mengangkat alis. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah menjauhi ruangan kepala sekolah. Inspektur Nara mengikuti.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal tatapan Pak Inspektur tadi. Apa Inspektur marah karena analisismu kuganggu?"

"Mana mungkin," jawab Inspektur Nara sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan ia menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Ia ingat, ia bukannya marah—hanya bersikap sedikit sengit. "Aku hanya sedikit kesal karena kau sebenarnya … sudah tahu pelaku pembunuhan Sunayo _-san_ tapi menutup-nutupinya."

Sakura tertawa ringan. Keduanya kini mulai melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau _Buta-chan_ akan senekat itu. Sejujurnya, aku juga merasa kesal saat tahu bahwa ia benar-benar bermaksud membunuh Matsuri." Sakura berdecak—seketika Inspektur Nara teringat kata-kata Hinata mengenai Sakura.

 _Karena itukah ia berdecak setelah mendengar Matsuri melantunkan_ dying message _?_

"Jujur saja, aku benar-benar kaget, _shock_ , panik, kalut saat aku tak menemukan denyut nadi dan napas Matsuri. Aku teman Ino dan saat itu aku langsung tahu kalau Ino tak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Aku turut sedih _untuknya_ ," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke lantai selama ia berjalan. "Tanpa sadar aku bahkan sampai menangis kalau membayangkan setelah ini aku akan sulit bertemu dengan Ino."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui rencana Yamanaka _-san_? Apa … kau terlibat di dalamnya?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah dan menatap Inspektur Nara tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"… Aku hanya melihat. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Sakura melanjutkan dengan suara yang pelan, "Saat Matsuri mengenakan plester itu, aku sempat melihatnya mengernyit. Kurasa, itu karena lukanya terkena kontak dengan asam hidrosianik. Lalu, di saat yang bersamaan, aku melihat Ino yang tersenyum—menyeringai. Aku tak bisa melupakan pemandangan yang terlihat di hadapanku saat itu … dan tanpa sadar, aku jadi terus mengawasinya …."

"Aku tak paham," sela Inspektur Nara, "kaupunya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Sunayo _-san_ , bukan? Jika kau sudah tahu ada yang aneh sejak awal dan langsung menghubungi guru atau rumah sakit, mungkin saja Sunayo _-san_ masih bisa terselamatkan. Kenapa kau malah menutupinya dan bertingkah seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa?"

Sakura terkikik pelan.

" _Aku hanya melihat. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa_." Sakura kemudian membuang muka. Bersamaan dengan langkah-langkah yang semakin menjauh, ia berkata dengan suara yang bagaikan tengah bersenandung,

"Aku tak punya keinginan untuk membunuhnya, tapi…." Sakura tertawa-tawa. Suaranya terasa jauh bergema. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mengharapkan kematiannya~!"

Sakura pun menutup cerita hari itu dengan membuat Inspektur Nara merasakan satu kekalahan yang tak sepantasnya ia rasakan.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#3. **STRING OF FATE**

 _Note:_

 _\- Thanks to_ **Faye Calderonne** yang udah bersedia jadi _first reader fanfiction_ ini.

 _\- Don't ever try to do anything bad that's happened in this fiction._ Serius, semua hanyalah hasil imajinasi belaka, kalau kalian nekat ngelakuin hal-hal tidak baik yang terjadi di ff ini, bisa-bisa kalian sendiri yang akan celaka :" Mengutip kata-kata seseorang yang saya lupa pastinya, 'Jadi penjahat di dunia fiksi saja, jangan di dunia nyata.'

\- Mohon maaf untuk semua kekurangan fanfiksi ini (bahkan jika kalau kurang masuk akal).

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
